Tortured Souls
by Brivilya Almasy
Summary: Molfrek demons. They've been killing for over centures. They were though to be dead. But they're not. AngelBuffy, DoyleCordelia, WillowOz, JennyGiles.crossover
1. Really Big Demon

Tortured Souls  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Angel,Buffy,Doyle,Cordelia,Giles,Willow,Oz, Spike,Xander,or Jenny Calendar. They are owned by Mutant Enemy. I only own my o/c characters.  
  
O/C-(Original Characters)-Melanie  
  
Note- This does not follow the Buffy or Angel story line or the seasons Rating- pg13- for violence and cursing.  
  
Characters- Angel, Buffy,Doyle,Cordelia,Xander,Willow,Oz,Spike,Giles, Jenny Calendar, and Melanie.  
  
Couples-Angel and Buffy, Doyle and Cordelia, Oz and Willow, Jenny and Giles.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A man was scared. He was running for his life. His name was Jimmy Cranson and he was in BIG trouble. He made a bet with a huge Molfrek demon; sure he was going some money.  
  
He lost.  
  
And now he owed a lot of to Mika (the Molfrek demon). The only problem was that he was broke. Mika told him that he had a week to pay up.  
  
That week came and passed. Jimmy still did not have enough money to pay Mika. So he told Mika that he would give him the money as soon as he had it. Mika got really pissed at him. He told Jimmy if he didn't have the money in 2 days he would kill him.  
  
So Jimmy was running. He knew that he would never get the money in time so he left town. Mika was following though.  
Jimmy had been running for so long and was reallly tired. He could barely keep running. He decided to stop so he could catch his breath. 10 mintutes later he heard footsteps.  
  
'Oh shit. He tracked me!' thought Jimmy as he started to run again. But Mika was much faster than him and caught him easily.  
'Shit! I'm going to die!' he thought.  
  
"Thought you could get away, huh human. No one double crosses Mika." growled Mika.  
  
"No I wasen't try..trying to get away. I don't have your money right now, bu...but I'll get it to you..."Jimmy was cut of as Mika started to choke him. One last scream pierced the night.  
  
That was the last time any one ever heard of Jimmy again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate visions Thought Doyle. I mean why do they have to hurt so damn much. And meanwhile I look like a complete idiot in front of Cordelia.  
  
"Doyle, you OK?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he said  
  
"What did you see?" asked Cordelia.  
  
"Something bad is coming. I saw fire and these people were fighting some type of demon. It was really ugly," replied Doyle." I didn't see their faces though." (Little did he know he knew those people very well.)  
  
"That's kinda... vague." said Angel.  
  
"Yeah, well I gotta go. I'm late for an audition.' said Cordy as she walked out the door." See you later"  
  
" So what did the demon look like." Angel asked.  
" It was really tall, maybe 7 feet. It was like, gray or something" Doyle said.  
  
Angel sighed," Can't The Powers That Be give me a name or an address.  
  
"Yeah, agreed Doyle," and not give me a killer headache."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
In Sunnydale things pretty quiet considering it was Sunnydale. A certain Slayer was in the library training with her Watcher. The others were doing research. Willow was on the Net looking a demon up who had murdered a couple at the park. Xander and Oz were looking in the books that Giles had.  
  
" That's enough...puff...Buffy." said Giles trying to catch his breath as Buffy knocked him down for the 10th time. Buffy nodded and helped him off of the floor.  
  
"Find anything guys?" she asked getting a water bottle from her bag.  
  
"Not much." said Oz still flipping through his book.  
  
"Yeah." Xander agreed.  
  
"What about you Will?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Not much." Willow sighed. "I'll keep lo... Oh wait. Look. I think I found him. Is that him Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah that's him. He's uglier in person though." she said. Willow giggled.  
  
"That type of demon is 7 feet tall and carries a wicked looking knife around. A Molfrek demon." said Willow.  
  
Giles paled a bit as he heard the name of the demon.  
"What's wrong Giles?" Willow asked.  
  
"Molfrek demons were very vicious," said Giles.  
  
"So. I've dealt with vicious before. What's so different about this one?" asked Buffy. Giles sighed.  
  
"Did you ever hear of a town called Caleiner?" asked Giles.  
  
Buffy and Willow looked puzzled, but Oz seemed to know what Giles was talking about.  
  
"Yeah. It was a town that was massacred back in medieval times. The story about the town and how the town was destroyed by 'hell beast'." Oz said.  
  
"By a clan?" asked Willow slowly.  
  
"No, by the leader of the Molfrek." replied Oz.  
  
"Just one demon did that?" exclaimed Xander looking at the computer screen  
  
"Yes. Horrible creatures they were." said Giles looking thoughtful," But they were supposed to be extinct."  
  
"Well, I guess there not," said Buffy jumping off the counter." How do I kill it?"  
  
" I'm not entirely sure" said Giles. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Alright I guess I'll go on patrol see if I can find out anything." Buffy said.  
  
"We'll come too," said Xander looking at Willow and Oz, who nodded. Buffy nodded.  
"Lets go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n- Ahhhh I wrote this story a couple of years ago and I wanted to post it. It's not that good, but I have more chapters but I have to type them up. I'm going to revise it so it's better. Thanks for reading. I promise the 2nd chapter will be much better. Review please  
-Brivilya 


	2. The Fight

A/n- Here's the 2nd chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer- Don't own Buffy or Angel characters. (Wished I did though) Here's chapter 2:  
  
Chapter 2: The Fight  
*****  
  
Cordelia was on the computer. She was supposed to be looking something up for Angel, but she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about her audition. It didn't go so well. She kept messing up her lines. Cordelia sighed. I'll never get a break, she thought  
"Find anything?" asked Angel quietly. Cordelia jumped.  
"Don't do that" yelled Cordelia  
"Don't do what?" he asked  
"Don't sneak up on me, you almost gave me a heart attack." she said looking at the computer screen.  
"Sorry," Angel smiled apologetically. "So did you. You know, find anything." Cordelia sighed. "There's nothing." Angel looked thoughtful.  
"Maybe I have some books that will help," he said. "By the way, where's Doyle?" Cordelia stopped what she was doing.  
"I don't know. I figured he was with you."  
"He was here this morning, but than I went downstairs. I think he said he was going out for a while." Angel said trying to find a book. Cordelia looked worried.  
"He should be back by now." She said looking at the clock.  
"Don't worry Cordelia, he can take care of himself."  
  
Doyle was walking down the street. Actually he was sort of running. Just a little while ago he had run into a Benny, a demon, who he had owed money to. He had tried to explain to Benny that he would get the money soon. Doyle even had most of it. He just needed the rest. But apparently Benny wasn't in the mood for listening. So now Doyle was sporting more than a few bruises. He was lucky that he had punched Benny when he had, otherwise he might not have been able to run anymore. He knew he was being followed. That's exactly why he was trying to get to Angel's quickly. He quickened his pace as he drew close to Angel's. He was a few feet away from the door when someone grabbed the back of his coat. Shit! He thought. He was bout to say something when Benny punched him in the stomach. Winded, he went down. Trying to catch his breath, he jumped up and punched Benny in the face. Something moved in the darkness. Doyle couldn't think about it any longer because Benny had gotten up. He was not happy. "You're gonna pay for that," he growled. That's when the shadows jumped out. 'Looks like my friends finally decided to join me." said Benny looking smug. Shit! I'm gonna die!!! Thought Doyle right before they all attacked him. He was holding his own, considering he was outnumbered. Benny punched him in the head and he went down hard. The demons were laughing like it was some game. They started kicking him. Doyle was in serious trouble. He had a gash on his forehead and his arm was killing him. And it was helping that he felt extremely dizzy. If he didn't get help soon he was going to die. Benny picked him and threw him back on the ground.  
  
THUMP!!!!  
  
"Hey, what was that?" asked Cordelia.  
"What was what?" asked Angel coming out of his office.  
"It was like a big thump."  
THUMP!!!  
"There it is again."  
It sounded like someone was fighting.  
"That time I heard it." Said Angel going to the window.  
"Shit." Angel said as he rushed to the door.  
"What, What is it?" Cordelia asked following him. Angel was getting a weapon.  
"Doyle" he said rushing out the door.  
"Shit" she said following him out the door.  
When they got outside, Angel rushed to Doyle.  
  
Doyle saw Angel running over to him.  
Thank God Doyle thought right before Benny kicked him in the head. The last thing Doyle saw was Angel fighting a demon. Then blackness.  
  
Cordelia ran to Doyle as Angel killed the last demon. "Ow" said Doyle as he woke up. "Are you okay?" asked Cordelia. "C'mon lets get him inside." said Angel helping Doyle inside. They really hurt him. I... I thought he was going to die. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose him. AHHHH. What am I thinking , he's Doyle, my friend. thought Cordelia as she and Angel helped Doyle into the building.  
  
" Now you know the number for Miss Calendar's beep thing. Right?" asked Giles. Buffy smiled.  
"Yes, but don't worry. Nothings going to happen." She said as she pushed him out of the door." Now go have fun!"  
"Finally, he's gone." Said Xander, "It's not like we were gonna have a party in the library."  
"What time is it?" asked Buffy.  
"It's 7:30. Why?" asked Willow looking at her watch.  
"I gotta patrol. Wanna come" Buffy asked getting her bag.  
"Sure." Said Willow. She looked at Oz. He nodded.  
"I don't have anything better to do." Said Xander," And what's better then slaying vampire all night."  
  
"Cordelia, go get the first aid kit." Said Angel as he helped Doyle onto the couch. She nodded and rushed into the other room.  
"What happened?' asked Angel as Cordy rushed back in and opened the first aid kit. She started to clean Doyle's cut.  
"Ow" He winced." The big tan one you killed was Benny. I owed him some money. I went to tell him that I had some of it and would give him the rest. But he wanted it now. He punched me and I hit hi back and he fell. I ran and came here." Said Doyle wincing as Cordelia continued to clean his cuts. Angel looked at him  
"I know what your thinking Angel, but I had the money, just not all of it."  
"So they followed you." said Angel  
"well, I thought it was just Benny, but all his friends showed up for the party."  
Angel nodded and said," Why don't you guys just stay here tonight." Cordy and Doyle nodded. Doyle winced as he stood up. Cordelia looked at him worriedly.  
"I'm alright, princess." He said softly.  
"One of you guys can have the bed," Angel said.  
"No, said Doyle. "It's alright. We can sleep on the couch." Cordelia nodded. Angel sighed as he went to get blankets and pillows.  
  
********  
  
A/N- how'd you like? I revised this so I hope its better. Third chapters not going to be up for while, cause I have to type it up and add more. Review please.  
-Brivilya 


	3. Confusing Information

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters except the shopkeeper, his grandson and his girlfriend. Sorry it's been so long, but I haven't had time to write anything and truth be told, didn't have anything to write. So here it is, at long last. REVIEW! Thanks and Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter3-Confusing Information_**

Buffy and the others walked silently. They had been at Weatherly Park for over an hour and had only killed one Molfrek demon.

"I guess they're … all tired." Xander said.

"Ah. This is so frustrating. The one time I'm looking for a fight, one doesn't find me." exclaimed Buffy. Willow glanced around.

"It is a bit odd isn't it? I mean usually you always get attacked. Why aren't they now?" asked Willow. Buffy sighed.

"I don't know, maybe they have a party to attend to. Whatever the case, I could use some help finding out more info about this demons." She said as they continued to walk.

"I can help." A voice floated towards them from the shadows. Buffy sighed again.

"What is it Spike?" Spike emerged from the shadows.

"I said I can help." He said.

"How? By trying to bite me? No thanks." said Buffy trying to get past him. He stopped her. She glared at him and he took his hand off of her arm.

"Really, I want to help. This is really big, like apocalypse big." Spike said earnestly.

"Ok, so what do you know?" asked Buffy.

"It's not what I can tell; it's what I can show you." said Spike. Buffy looked at Willow and Xander and shrugged. Willow went up to Buffy.

"Buffy, we have to go, but I don't want to leave you here with him." She glanced at Spike. He glared at her. Buffy smiled.

"It's ok Will. I can handle him." She said. Willow and Xander said goodbye and left. Spike led the way out of the park and Buffy followed.

"So where are we going?" she asked him. He looked at her. '

"You're so bloody impatient, woman. Can't you wait four bloody minutes until we get there?" He exclaimed. Buffy glared at him.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know if you plan on killing me!" she yelled at him. He put up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, just calm down," he sighed, "We're going to this old shop. I know a man who works there, he knows a lot about the supernatural." They walked for about another 10 minutes until they came to a shop. As they opened the door the old man looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Spike. How ya doing?" said the old man.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Spike. Buffy stared at Spike. How could this monster talk to this old man like he was a friend?

"I'm doing just fine. I see you brought a long your girlfriend." He said. Buffy's eyes widened in shock. Spike glanced at her and quickly replied, "Oh, no, no, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Buffy glared at him. "Okay, so she's someone I know. She's actually the Slayer." Buffy kicked him.

"Yeah, tell everyone!" she exclaimed. The old man smiled.

"It's okay, dear, I know about the Slayer and vampires." He said. "So, Spike, are you going to introduce us or what?"

"Oh, sorry. Buffy Summers, this is Dom Ageas." Spike said.

"It's nice to finally meet the Slayer." Said Dom. Buffy smiled.

"Thanks." The door chimed. They looked over to see a young boy and girl enter the store holding hands. The boy was tall, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and looked to be about 15or 16 years old. The girl had brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" asked Spike reaching over to shake the youth's hand. The boy smiled.

"Good, Spike." said the boy. He glanced curiously at Buffy. "This your girlfriend?" Buffy looked annoyed.

"No-no she's just a friend…" Spike said. Buffy glared at him. "Oh well more of an acquaintance."

"Hi, I'm Jay and this is my girlfriend Laurie. Nice to meet you… ah?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you too." Buffy said smiling.

"This is my grandson." explained Dom.

"So, what's going on?' asked Laurie, glancing around.

"Uh we were just about to find out." said Dom looking at Spike. Spike nodded and glanced at the girl. She rolled her eyes.

"If it's something about the hellmouth or demons, it won't be new to me." She said. Buffy looked surprised.

"Uh, well there is this new breed of demons, Molfrek. And Spike said you know a lot about them and that something big was supposed to happen." She said. The old man nodded.

"Yes, there is something big about to happen. I'm not entirely sure what it is yet. Jay overheard some demons talking so he can help you better than I can." He said.

"I was out with Laurie one night, and we saw some demons come out of a warehouse. We hid and listened to them talking."

* * *

_Jay and Laurie ran behind some crates. The demons walked out of the warehouse with boxes in their hands. They begin to load up a truck. _

"_AHH. Why do we have to load all these up." said one demon. The other looked at him in disgust._

"_What are they to heavy for you." He sneered. The other glared at him. _

"_No, they're not. I'm just asking is all." He said. The taller, yellow demon came up to them. _

"_Hurry up you two, we have to load all these tonight. They need to be in L.A tomorrow." He said. _

"_Why do they need them so bad, boss?" questioned one. _

"_I don't know, some shit for some apocalypse. It's supposed to be able to get rid of the Slayer, her gang, and that traitor Angelus in Los Angeles." said the leader. _

_Laurie and Jay glanced at each other. Jay grabbed her hand and mouthed "We'll be all right" to her. She nodded._

"_All right, is that all of them?" the boss asked. The other demons nodded. The truck started up and left. Jay and Laurie waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear. They got up and ran home._

* * *

"We didn't hear much, but they talked about the Slayer and some man named Angelus." said Laurie. Buffy looked worried.

"Thanks that actually helped a lot. Did you hear anything else?" asked Buffy. Jay shook his head.

"No, sorry we didn't hear anything else." He answered quietly. Spike nodded his head.

"There is one thing that I think can help you though." said Dom reaching under the counter to get something. He came up with a beautiful dagger. It gleamed in the light. He handed it to Buffy.

"This may be of some use to you in the future." He said. She took it from him.

"What's it for?" she asked.

"It's used to kill the Molfrek demons. It's supposed to be used in some ritual." He explained.

"Thank you." Buffy said."I'll ask Giles about it."They said their goodbyes and left the small shop. Spike glanced at Buffy.

"So, what's your plan." He asked her. She looked at him.

"Well, first I should tell Giles." She told him quietly. "Then, we should call Angel." Spike sighed.

'I knew he would eventually be brought into this." He said exasperated. Buffy gave him a look and continued on her way home. He sighed again and followed her.

* * *

A/N – So what do ya think? I'm sorry again that it took so long, but I have so much to do.It's not that good, cause i was in a rush to update this fanfiction, but the next chapter will be better. I'll write more when I can. REVIEW! Thanks.

-Brivilya


End file.
